Vampire's Guide to Successful Hunting
“I want to be a vampire. They're the coolest monsters.” - Gerard Way If you agree, then being a Vampire will suit you well (obviously). But aside that... Out of the three available races, Vampires are easily the most powerful and destructive. Other than tearing others for bloodshed, they can't do much else. Even its upgrades mainly focus on combat, stealth, and obliterating any remnants of civilization. So if THAT suits you well, then the Vampire is the choice for you. Starting Whether a human that has been and wants to stay vamped, or starting as a Vampire, the very first skill to get is the Cursed Blood skill. This keeps a player a from being revived against the player's wishes. If starting as one of the vampire classes choose either the Feeder or Predator. The Feeder class starts with Fanged Bite which gives a bite attack damage increase (40% accuracy and up to 4 damage), while the Predator class starts with with the Sharpened Senses skill which allows a vampire to search for prey, increasing the chances of prey you can find. The Predator is probably the best to start with. Advanced Skills Once a player learns Cursed Blood, the next step is to either get the Sharpened Senses (see above) or develop your Bite skills. Bite skills eventually lead to the Plasma Feeding, which is the only way a vampire can regain HP, and the amount recovered is the same as the damage you inflict. The best skill after all of these is the Supernatural Senses skill. This skill allows a vampire to walk by a building and know how many beings are inside (hiding or not). However, vampires cannot sense the presence of other players inside buildings that take up more than one block, like Schools, Malls, and Forts. If the player's hunting ground is anywhere at these types of buildings, then this skill is not critical. Following these, the next skill to acquire should be Supernatural Strength, not because it increases hand damage (45% claw accuracy and 2-3 damage) but because it allows the learning of the Inhuman Durability skill. This skill lets a Vampire to ignore 1 HP of damage. The rest of the skills, such as Lunge (attacking while standing up) or Defile (smear blood over spray painted graffiti for 3 XP) are nice but not a priority. Silent Whisper is the only truly worthless skill for vampires. Hunting Tips Other than the Defile skill, vampires only gain XP by killing humans and zombies. Vampires can either wander through the city and rely on their Supernatural Senses to detect any prey in buildings, or they can stake out a prey-rich environment (like Forts) for constant raids. General Survival Tips Here are a few tips that will keep you vampiric and on top of the game: *A player should find a walkie talkie and then join a group as soon as possible. A player's group members can help find prey and offer protection when AP stalled. To break down barricades, try to find a sledgehammer. You can still use some weapons as a Vampire and they work better on barricades then claws or fangs. *If revived, try to find and wear armor (e.g. Kevlar vest) as it will reduce the damage a player receives in combat. Save up any XP you earned so you can use it for vampire skills later on. See also * Guide:A Human's Guide to Fighting the Undead * Guide:A Zombie's Guide to Staying Undead Visual Guide Category:Guide